Merci
by Plume-et-crayon
Summary: [OS Aventures] Dieu savait à quel point Théo et prudence n'avait rien à faire dans la même phrase... ce n'était jamais aussi vrai que lorsque que l'un de ses amis était en danger...


Hey ! ça fait un petit moment que je tourne sur ce fandom et j'avais moi aussi envie de mettre la main à la patte, alors me voici avec un OS, un peu déprimant je vous l'accorde, mais bon c'est pas le seul du fandom hein ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes que j'aurais laissé, je suis très nul en orthographe. Il n'y a pas de shipping dans cette OS mais libre à vous d'y voir un léger Shinéo ou un léger Thélthazar.

N'hésité pas non plus à faire un tour sur mon twitter Miss_Plumes où je posterais sans doute des illustration de mes fanfic et autre fan art.

Disclaimer: L'univers d'Aventures et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits

* * *

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur la forêt, le petit groupe planta son campement dans une petite clairière, l'endroit n'était pas très confortable mais se reposer devenait urgent, la journée avait été rude surtout pour le paladin de lumière que le poison faisait souffrir un peu plus à chaque pas. Ils disposèrent leurs couchettes autour du feu de camp allumé par les soins du pyromage. Théo ne mit pas bien longtemps à s'endormir, à peine eurent-ils fini de s'installer que le jeune homme retira son armure et sombra dans les bras de Morphée sans même goûter au maigre repas qu'avait préparé le nain avec le peu de ressource qui leur restait.

Assis entre les branches, scrutant l'horizon, Shin avait dépassé depuis un moment son temps de garde, mais il n'avait pas le courage d'aller réveiller le paladin alors il avait décidé de prendre son tour de garde. Pour l'instant, les alentours semblaient plutôt calmes ce qui soulagea l'archer de glace, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour que ces saloperies d'araignées viennent les attaquer. Soudain, Shin distingua une lueur dans l'obscurité, à partir de ce moment tout se passa très vite. Une explosion retentit derrière eux réveillant ses compagnons, il se retourna, ils sortaient de partout ! Des masses noirs, mais bien trop fine pour être des araignées... des humains ? Grunlek en eut la confirmation quand l'un d'eux fonça sur lui pour lui assener un coup de rapière, le nain para le coup grâce à son bras métallique. Bob s'apprêta à lancer une boule de feu, Théo ramassa son épée et se mit en garde.

Le combat faisait rage au milieu de la clairière en feu, Shin avait dû quitter son perchoir flambant après avoir abattu quatre hommes de ses flèches glacées mais le plus efficace restait le demi-démon dont les sorts de feu dévastateur en avaient mis hors d'état de nuire plus d'un. De son côté Théo se défendait comme il pouvait, il n'avait pas eu le temps de revêtir son armure ce qui l'obligé à être plus prudent et Dieu sait que Théo et prudence ne vont pas ensemble, de plus le poison qui coulait dans ses veines le rendait d'autant plus vulnérable. Grunlek s'en était bien rendu compte et restait à portée du paladin pour lui venir en aide en cas de besoin, ce qui frustrait l'homme en armure au plus haut point, il avait horreur d'être traité comme un boulet... même s'il savait bien qu'à cet instant précis, affaiblit et sans armure, il en était bien un.

Au bout d'un moment, les derniers mercenaires debout s'enfuirent, comprenant que la partie était terminée. Avec ses dernières forces, Balthazar atténua les flammes pour qu'elles ne s'étendent pas à toute la forêt. Épuisé, les guerriers tombèrent à genoux.

\- Tout le monde... va bien ? Lâcha Grunlek entre deux inspirations difficiles.  
\- Ouais. Répondirent Bob et Théo, reprenant peu à peu leur souffle.

N'entendant pas la réponse du plus jeune, inquiet, les trois aventuriers firent le tour du champ de bataille en espérant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

\- Shin ! P'tain t'es où ?!

Cela faisait maintenant de longues minutes qu'ils le cherchaient et toujours aucune trace de l'archer. Un bruit attira l'attention de Théo, à terre près d'un arbre épargné des flammes, l'un des mercenaires se relevait difficilement. Sans aucun ménagement, le paladin l'attrapa par le col.

\- Toi ! Où est Shin ?!

L'homme vêtu de noir paraissait bien jeune et complètement terrifié, mais à cet instant, il aurait très bien pu n'être qu'une gamine en train de pleurer que cela n'aurait rien changeait pour Théo, on ne touchait pas à ses amis !

\- Je...je...n'en sais...ri...rien... ne bégaya le jeune homme.

\- Réponds ! Ordonna Théo en lui assenant un violent coup de poing qui lui laissa un énorme hématome.

\- Mais puis ce que je vous dis que je n'en sais rien ! Répondit-il, des larmes commencées à couler sur ses joues.

Grunlek, qui avait assisté à la scène, tenta de calmer Théo, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il lui assena un deuxième coup de poing.

\- Si... si... si je dis quoi...quoi que ce soit... le... le chef me tuera... tenta d'expliquer le mercenaire.  
\- Parce que moi non tu crois .!

La patience de l'homme en armure arrivait à son terme, il plaqua violemment le jeune homme contre l'arbre.

\- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais !  
\- Je... on... on était censé vous capturer... pour... pour...  
\- Dépêches-toi !  
\- On devait vous mener dans une tour au Sud d'ici, pour une histoire de gemme de pouvoirs où je ne sais quoi... c'est tout ce que je sais, je ne suis qu'un simple mercenaire.

Quand il entendit gemme de pouvoir, le sang de Théo ne fit qu'un tour. L'image des pauvres aventuriers enfermés dans des cuves qu'ils avaient vues lors de leur séquestration dans les sous-sols de la tour de l'intendant s'imposa à lui... ils devaient sauver Shin, au plus vite !

Il balança négligemment l'homme au sol et partit enfilé son armure. Il siffla Lumière et l'enfourcha immédiatement.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?! Il arrêta Bob.

\- Sauvez Shin. Répondit l'autre.

\- Tu es fou ! On n'est pas en état et puis on sait même pas à quelle distance elle est cette tour !

\- Je ne vous aie jamais forcé à me suivre.

\- Tu vas te faire tuer !

Mais Théo ne l'écoutait plus, il envoya Lumière au galop, en direction du Sud.

Par chance, la tour n'était pas très loin, il l'atteint en moins d'une heure de galop. Théo avait complètement oublié sa douleur et le poison qui coulait dans ses veines, une seule phrase résonnée dans sa tête « sauvez Shin ». Il descendit de Lumière et commença à gravir les étages de la tour, assassinant froidement qui conque se mettait en travers de son chemin. Le dernier étage était une terrasse à ciel ouvert, au milieu de la « pièce » Shin était ligoté à une espèce d'immense croix en bois, le corps couvert de blessure. Théo ne réfléchit pas une seconde et courut vers lui, mais un homme lui barra la route, il était légèrement plus grand que Théo, ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés, il respirait la richesse et l'élégance.

\- Écarte-toi de mon chemin ou ça va mal aller ! Grogna le paladin.  
\- Je ne pense pas non.  
\- Dans ce cas...

Les deux hommes dégainèrent leur épée, Théo enchaînait des attaques d'une violence inouïe que son adversaire paraît avec classe, narguant un peu le paladin ce qui fit redoubler d'ardeur celui-ci.

\- Bon assez joué. Lança l'homme.

Il planta profondément son épée entre les plaques de l'armure, arrachant un cri de douleur au paladin. Se reprenant, Théo profita de sa proximité avec son adversaire pour lui assener un violent coup qui le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Le jeune homme en armure profita de ses quelques secondes de répit pour retirer la lame de la plaie béante de son abdomen, gémissant de plus belle, et tenta de se soigner. Mais alors qu'il avait placé sa main sur sa blessure, la lumière n'auréola pas sa paume comme à l'accoutumée... Que se passait-il ?... Pourquoi son sort de soin ne fonctionnait plus ?... Son Dieu l'avait-il abandonné ?

À cette pensée, toute la combativité de Théo s'envola en une éclaire, sans pouvoir il était perdu et Shin avec lui.

L'homme ramassa sa rapière et effleura la gorge de Théo de sa pointe.

\- Que ce passe t-il ? Où est passé cette détermination dans tes yeux ? Tu n'as plus envie de sauver ton compagnon .

Il ne répondit pas, l'homme à la rapière lui envoya un coup de pied pour le mettre à terre, il se mit debout au-dessus de lui, écrasant de son pied la plaie du paladin. Théo ferma les yeux, cette fois s'était fini... Il attendit le coup de grâce... mais celui-ci ne vient pas...

Grunlek était aux prises avec l'ennemi de Théo, derrière lui Bob préparé son sort, prêt à le lancer dès qu'une ouverture se présenterait. Décidément, ses amis étaient vraiment géniaux, il avait agi de manière stupide et irréfléchie mais ils étaient tout de même venu le sauver alors qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes épuisés.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, des trois hommes en noir débarquèrent dans la pièce, neutralisant le nain. Balthazar lança sa boule de feu, mais l'homme à la rapière l'esquiva avant de foncer vers lui et de lui assener un violent coup contondant qui le fit tomber à terre. Il saisit la longue chevelure du demi-démon et le menaça de sa lame.

La situation était critique, et cette fois personne ne pourrait venir les aider. Théo tenta de se relever pour venir en aide à ses amis, mais impossible, il était à bout de forces, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, ses amis allaient mourir et c'était de sa faute. Il tendit une main vers le ciel.

\- Dieu tout-puissant... je vous en supplie... je sais que j'ai fait des choses mal... cette petite fille innocente que j'ai frappée de mon bouclier... ce gamin perdu que j'ai frappé au lieu de le remettre dans le bon chemin... ces gens que j'ai tués. mais je vous en supplie... je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner... si je dois mourir pour mes péchés alors je mourrais... mais je vous en supplie... donne moi la force de sauver mes amis... une dernière fois...

Soudain, le ciel se couvrit de nuage avant même que personne n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, la foudre s'abattit sur le toit, évitant magiquement les quatre aventuriers. Tous les autres personnes présentes sur ce toit furent terrassé par la foudre divine. La main de Théo retomba lourdement au sol. Le pyromage courut vers lui.

\- Théo ! Couina-t-il.

\- Est-ce que... tout le monde... va bien ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ! T'as vu dans quel état tu es ! Abruti !

\- T'as raison... j'ai toujours été un abrutit fini...

\- Arrête ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Arrête de parler comme si c'était déjà fini ! On va se casser d'ici, on va te soigner et on va...

Théo posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, il eut un léger sourire, résigné, il avait déjà accepté sa mort, inutile de lutter.

Plus encore que la tache de sang qui grandissait sur le sol, plus encore que les veinules d'un noir intense qui commençait à atteindre le visage du paladin, ce sourire fit couler des larmes sur le visage du demi-démon.

Grunlek était parti détacher l'archer, celui-ci était en piteux état mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Le nain observait la scène, son cœur se serrer à cette vue, mais il refusait de pleurer, il tenait à restait digne dans les derniers instants de son ami.

Théo réitéra sa question :

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Bob essuya tant bien que mal ses larmes puis hocha la tête.

\- Tout le monde va bien.

\- Même Shin ?

\- Même Shin.

Théo leva les yeux vers le ciel et murmura ce dernier mot avant de s'éteindre « Merci... »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plu, j'ai hésité à continuer un peu pour exprimer les sentiments des personnages suite à la mort de Théo, notamment ceux de Shin mais j'avais peur de tout gâcher. Bref, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésité pas à posté un review ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
